1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device having a display area of a curved form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display device are applied to various devices such as TVs, monitors, notebook computers, and mobile phones and display images. Recently, a curved display device is applied to the devices and provides a curved display area curved along a direction. The curved display device includes the curved display areas such that the curved display device provides images with improved three-dimensional, immersive, and intense effects to a viewer.